Percabeth Relationship problems
by Ice-Cream TV
Summary: This story is about Percy getting drunk at the beginning then he raped Annabeth. Then there is a relationship problem with both are not happy in the long run. T because of the rape. AU
1. Drinking with a bad ending

**Hi, thats my new story, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Annabeth:

Annabeth ran straight from her house to her car. She did not want anything to do with Percy anymore.

"2 1/2 hour earlier"

Annabeth cell phone vibrated. She looked at it and saw in bold, the name Percy. She answered, and Percy's indistinct voice said, "Can you pick me up? I should not drive myself home."

"Okay, I'm coming. Where are you?"

"At a party."

"I mean at what party."

"I do not know that."

"Great!"

Then Annabeth hung up.

It was clear again. He has been going to a bar almost every weekend for months, and coming back drunk. But calling her? That's something new. Since he regularly does this, his nights were worse and Annabeth has already told him that she will leave him soon if he does not stop. But he would always laugh and tell her, "You would not leave me, not after all we did together."

And it was true, no matter how many times he did it. She got into her car and drove off. She drove halfway through the city until she found a party. Once there, Annabeth had to push through many drunken people and kicked against the shin. When she finally found Percy, of course with a bottle of beer in her hand, she immediately noticed how drunk he is with his grin and posture. He had drunk a lot more than usual.

When she finally arrived, he complained in very vague words, "Where are you staying?"

Annabeth needed a moment to understand what Percy said. And when she finally understood what he said, she became angry. She had driven all the way over here, driving halfway through the city, and instead of hearing a "thank you" from her boyfriend, he complained that it had taken her so long to arrive.

So she looked at him sternly and answered gruffly and as loud as she wanted: "You did not tell me where to go!"

Percy looked embarrassed and wanted to apologize, but before he could say anything, Annabeth apologized for shouting.

They walked slowly in the direction of the car. Annabeth was supporting Percy so that he wouldn't fall.

When she finally arrived, she pushed him into the passenger seat, while Percy complained, saying he could drive himself. As Percy sat, he fell asleep directly. She buckled him in to make sure Percy was comfortable and secure. Then she started the car. She only wanted one more stop, home.

Percy slept the entire ride, but when she stopped, he woke up and vomited in a trash can that Annabeth brought with her just in case.

She helped him get into the apartment, which was relatively difficult, considering that Percy weighs so much more than Annabeth, and Annabeth had a bruised tibia. In addition, they had to use the stairs because the lift broke the day before yesterday. Annabeth thought the day could not get any worse.

When she reached the top, Annabeth helped him into the bedroom, but when she got there Percy pushed her onto the bed. Annie was confused at first and stayed in place. Percy starts to take off his T-shirt, then his pants, and then his hands move slowly to his boxer's shorts. But instead of running away, Annabeth remained still on the bed. She seemed to be frozen.

In the midst of the movement, Percy looked at her, knitted her brows, and lunged at the bed, gradually removing all of the clothes off of Annabeth, who was still not moving. Then he raped her (more or less).

When she awoke from her stupor, she pushed an unconscious Percy straight to the floor, quickly pulled on some clothes and ran out of the apartment.

"Review End"

Since then she has not looked behind her and just ran. She got into her car and drove off.

Where was she headed? She did not know. The main thing was that she left. She could not believe what he did to her.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

She did a few laps around the block until she remembered she could go to Percy's mother's house who still lived with Percy's little brother, Nico. Sally always has good advice and besides, Annabeth gets on well with Nico.

A few minutes later, she was standing at the door to Sally's apartment, unsure if Sally would open the door for her. After a few seconds of thinking, she came to the conclusion that it is better to ring the bell and she does.

She heard a few steps and shortly afterward Sally opened the door. Seeing Annabeth's horrified look, she insisted Annabeth come in.

Once inside, Sally makes her a tea and brings it to her on the couch.

Annabeth told her what happened as she drank with tears in her eyes: "So today Percy was back at a stupid party, but this time he had more to drink than usual. So he called me and said that he should not drive himself home. I picked him up and as expected he was very drunk. I drove home and in the car, Percy vomited. I helped him into our apartment and everything went so fast. To put it briefly: he has more or less raped me. "

When she finished telling, she looked at Sally. Her eyes were a mixture of guilt and horror, but most of all, she is one: sour.

Sally shook her head quickly and hugged Annabeth protectively. She said, "You poor thing."

Shy;y, Annabeth asked, "Can I stay here for the next few days? I mean until I find another place to sleep. "

Sally pulled back from the embrace, Annabeth was afraid to say something wrong. But then Sally said, "Of course, after this shock, you'll probably need some rest. You can use Percy's old room to sleep if you want. "

Annabeth nodded and headed straight for the bed in Percy's room. In one, Sally was right, now Annabeth needed rest.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

At night, she dreamed the day over again. When she arrived at the point where Percy raped her, she woke up. Her face was covered with beads of sweat, she was trembling. And as if that was not enough, she suddenly felt nauseous. She ran to the bathroom to vomit.

On the way back to the bedroom, she met Sally, who worriedly asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had to go to the bathroom.", Annabeth lied.

She went into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. She did not dream for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Interresting beginning, right?**

**René**


	2. The reunion

**The house number of the apartment is thought up.**

* * *

1 day later

Annabeth:

Annabeth did not get up until about 8:30 in the morning, even though she had gone to bed early the night before. The last two days she has hardly eaten, but today she was very hungry. Annabeth got up, brushed her teeth, and changed.

While she was having breakfast, Sally came into the room and asked, "Are you going to school today?"

Annabeth replied, "No, even if I wanted to, it would be too late now anyway."

At this point, the conversation was interrupted by a ringing sound at the door. "Who's ringing the doorbell so early in the morning?" thought Annabeth.

Annabeth followed Sally to the door and when she opened it, Annabeth unexpectedly stood in front of Percy. Percy the guy who raped her two days ago after being best friends for years.

Percy opened her mouth, but before he could say anything, Sally said dryly, "What do you want here?" Sally's harsh tone towards her own son surprised Annabeth a little bit.

One look at Percy told her that he did not feel well. Still, he answered shyly, "I want to talk to Annabeth about what happened."

Sally frowned, not seeming happy. Then she nodded slowly and said, "Come in."

"Thank you"

The two went into the kitchen together, but Annabeth, overhearing the conversation, decided that she did not want to be a part of it. Sally shouted, "Annabeth!"

No Answer.

"She has to be in her room," Sally said. "Go to her, I'll stay out of your business."

Percy waited for a moment, then nodded slowly. He walked slowly to his old room. He knocked, no answer.

He knocked again and said, "Annabeth, please open up, we have to talk."

No Answer. Percy opened the door and saw a crying Annabeth on the bed. He started to walk to her, but Annabeth jumped up and screamed with tears in her eyes: "Talk about what, there's nothing to talk about."

"But there is," Percy insisted.

He took a few steps forward, but Annabeth pushed him back with such force that he fell over and landed straight on his butt.

Percy got up and said softly, "Annabeth, please."

But Annabeth jumped off the bed and pushed him out of the door and as she closed the door, she said harshly, "Another time."  
Percy wanted to argue, but Annabeth slammed the door in his face.

Half an hour later

Percy went to Annabeth's room again, hoping she'd calmed down. He knocked and this time he got an answer: "Come in."

Percy opened the door, Annabeth was sitting on her bed and he sat down beside her, enough distance to be sure she did not push him away.

Before he could say anything, Annabeth said, "I'm sorry."

Percy had not expected that, so he looked at her confused and said, "What are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry that I just did not want to talk to you and that I locked you out."

"That was normal behavior, that's how everybody would have acted in your situation"

"Yes, maybe, but still I feel bad."

Percy nodded, even though she did not understand why she apologized, though he's the one who did it all wrong.

"I'm sorry for everything I did," he confessed.

"Sorry accepted, but promise this will never happen again"

"Something like that will never happen again, I promise. We could talk again this afternoon about everything that has happened so far and what we intend to do in the future. "

"We have no future together, not after what happened, and besides, I'm meeting Piper this afternoon. We have both apologized for what we did, in other words, everything that is important to me is clear. " The words felt like acid on her tongue but she felt glad to spit them out at him. He deserved it.

"That means you just let me in that we apologize to each other?"

"Sorry I forgot that you have to explain everything ten times."

Percy's eyes started to well up at her words. They stung but were true. "But..."

"No buts, goodbye."

Percy quickly realized that Annabeth would not change her mind so easily. So he left the room.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Annabeth had arranged to have ice cream with Piper in the afternoon ...

"So I got that right Percy raped you while he was drunk?" Piper asked super nonchalantly.

"That's exactly how it was."

"I'm sorry for you, but I mean he was drunk, you can not forgive him."

Annabeth's mouth dropped open. "Why should I do that? And why are you protecting him? "

"I'm on your side Annabeth, but with these choices, you only hurt yourself. You realize that you can not live without him."

"Still, I do not see any reason to forgive him. He can not live without me either, I just want him to suffer! "

"Maybe not yet, but eventually you'll have to forgive him."

The ice cream suddenly tasted like mud in her mouth. She scowled. "That can wait."

Piper looked at her watch. And noticed that it is already 5 o'clock.

"It's five o'clock, Annabeth, I have to go, We have an exam tomorrow and I still need to study."

"Yeah okay, I have to go then, bye."

"Bye"

As Annabeth walked home, she passed a restaurant where she saw Percy and Jason. They were eating and seemed to be talking about something. She figured that they were probably talking about her.

She went on, hoping that neither would notice her. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Jason pay, get up and finally walk away.

But as it happened, Percy noticed her. He got up and wanted to go to her. But Annabeth quickly got the next taxi and told the taxi driver she had to go to Fifth Avenue 29. Then the taxi drove off.

When the taxi stopped in front of the apartment Annabeth quickly got out. She had no time to lose, they were in a traffic jam for a long time and she realized that Percy was following her. Then she saw him come around the corner, he shouted something, but Annabeth did not want to talk to him today. So she unlocked the door, went into the apartment and locked herself behind her.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

She heard footsteps in the apartment, but that could not possible. She remembered what Sally had told her that morning, "I'm on a business trip today, I'll come back tomorrow, so pick up a key."

Then a figure came around the corner from the corridor to the bedrooms. "Did Percy haunt me," Annabeth thought and flinched, but when she realized how unreal that would be, she quickly dismissed the thought. Then she remembered who it was, it was Nico. She had completely forgotten him. He has been on a school trip for the last 3 days.

"Hi Annabeth, what are you doing here and why do you have a key to our apartment."

Annabeth told him everything that happened. Nico appeared to be shocked, but then shook his head, pulled her into his arms and said, "I'm sorry."

The mood became somber and tense, actually just what she did not want, so she suggested, "We can have dinner together tonight and you can tell me how the class trip was."

"Okay, which restaurant are we going to?"

"We could eat pizza around the corner at the new Italian place."

"Good idea"

The two put on jackets and made their way to the Italian restaurant.

Once there, both ordered a large coke and Annabeth asked: "How was it on your school trip, where were you and what did you do there? Tell me everything."

"Well, we're on a plane to Los Angeles. Once there we had half an hour free time to get used to everything. Then we went to a boring museum. We stayed there for so long that we missed dinner, so we did not eat that night. The next day we took a bus to the beach, where we surfed. At noon we all got something on the beach and later everyone got ice cream. On the third and last day, we were allowed to look at the city in groups of two in the morning. All in all, I really enjoyed the class trip."

Then the waitress came and both ordered a margarita pizza. They exchanged for another 2 hours over what had happened since the last time they saw each other.

Annabeth paid and they went home at 9:00 pm, where they both immediately went into their own bed and passed out from exhaustion.

This day was the first day since Percy raped her and she felt okay because:  
1\. Percy apologized for what he had done.  
2\. She spent some time with Piper and could talk to her about everything.  
3\. Nico finally came back from his class trip today and she had a good time with him.

* * *

**This chapter is supported by Sophrosyne-Lacuna.**

**René**


	3. Back to School

**Second chapter in this week, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Percy:

3 days later

Percy looked at the clock at 7:30. "If Annabeth comes today, then she should be here any moment, she has never arrived at school later than this before. Then maybe I can talk to her, hopefully, it will be more successful than last time," he thought with a bowed head.

He had been standing in the school hall for half an hour, waiting for Annabeth to come, because he wanted to talk to her immediately. Actually, he would not consider this 'school' because Percy in school he is always surrounded by people. He is probably one of the most popular students in the school, in the school papers he is sometimes even called Mr. Popular. But today nobody is there with him. Most of them come later to school, others are elsewhere in the school, as they did not expect him so early, and the few who were there with him, he has rejected. It had to be very aggressive, he could not have company right now. He did the same thing yesterday and the day before without success, because Annabeth has not yet come back to school.

"If I do not have my Annabeth with me, I will not be as popular. Not as many people will want to hang with me. Without her, I'm only half a soul," Percy thought.

As soon as he raised his head, he saw her come in the door. But instead of going to her, he stopped dead in his tracks. She passed him without even looking at him, Annabeth had never done that to Percy, and again he had to feel bad.

Percy stayed another minute, standing in shock. Then he started moving and went to his first lesson to sit in the still almost empty room. He blamed himself as he walked. Why he did not just go to her? There was no one there, he could have talked to her in peace.

Of course, blaming himself could do nothing. He could not turn back time and then relive the moment, even though he would like to do that in some situations.

When he arrived at the room, he stopped blaming himself and thinking about it and sat in the back of the room, without saying a word. Which is something he never does, but today he wanted to separate himself from others.

A quarter of an hour later, Jason sat next to him and asked expectantly, "And how did it go?"

Percy looked at him sadly and replied, "I did not pull through, there was no conversation."

"Why not?"

"Because I couldn't, I did not want her to relive it all over again because of the conversation. Whatever happened between us, it was bad. She did not even look at me when she walked past me. "

Jason opened his mouth to say something, but his voice was lost in the bell. There was nothing else to say, so he did not have to talk that much.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

When the hour came to an end, Percy literally ran out of the room. He knew he would get a bad grade for this hour. He was called by the teacher several times during the lesson and never knew what to do because he could not concentrate on teaching. But he did not care.

He had the next lesson with Annabeth, he had to meet her in the corridor before the beginning of the lesson. But when he walked around the first corner, a horde of students was waiting for him to ask him something. Percy, however, ran in the middle, tearing one or two students to the ground, but he did not care.

He ran up the stairs and when he came around the next corner he saw Annabeth in the hallway.

"This time I will not back down, this time I will address her," he thought.

So he went to her and pulled her into a small hallway, he knew that maybe it was not the best idea to drag her around, but he did not want to address her in the main hallway.

He held her by both forearms and looked around one last time, noticing that nobody else was in the corridor, which made him very happy. He let go of her arms, and to his surprise, she stopped. Then he shyly said to Annabeth, "Beth, I lied, I'm not sorry."

"WHAT?" She asked horrified, "You're not sorry, do you want to fool me?" She was shouting and was now very angry. She clenched her fists, so that her ankles were white, again Percy was glad that no one in the was near.

"Beth, I ..."

But Annabeth interrupted him: "Stop calling me Beth, my name is Annabeth!"

"Okay, okay. Annabeth, I mean, I'm not sorry. I do not even know exactly what happened, all I know is that I made a lot of crap." In the last sentence, his voice was downcast. He continued, "Please tell me what happened, I need to know to apologize. Please, Annabeth." He tried to say it as softly as possible, but there was tension in his voice.

"And I should believe that now, you do not have to pretend that you do not know anything. You talked to Jason about it! "

"No, I pondered what I could have done with Jason and later we made a plan on how I could find out. He asked Piper because he knew you were going to tell her. However, later that night, he texted me that Piper says it's your decision who knows. So there was only the possibility to ask you, and that is turning out to be very difficult. So, please tell me what I did." Percy was ready to get down on his knees and bed for her cooperation.

Then it happened. Annabeth started to leave but Percy held her again. She protested, "We have to go to class." With these words, she broke away and went into the room.

Percy followed as he had no choice. He sat in the back right corner next to Jason and Annabeth sat in the back left corner next to Piper.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

It came again, the hour was finally over. Everyone left the room, including Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth stopped in the corridor with Piper and Percy saw this as his chance to talk to her again. So he said to Jason, "Can you go ahead, I want to try again?" His tone made it clear that Jason had no other option. So he went ahead.

Percy walked up to Annabeth, who was talking to Piper. When Piper saw him, she said, "I'm going to go ahead, discuss this without me, alright?"

"Yes, go ahead," Annabeth replied.

Then she turned to Percy, "What is it?"

"Um ... I still want to know what happened. When will you finally tell me?"

"I'm not sure if you really do not know. And even if not, what good is it for you to know what happened?"

"Then I can understand you, and then I can apologize."

"Now you do not have to pretend that you are so terribly sorry! And if you really understand me, you should know that you do not ever have to try to help me, I can do that myself!"

"But do it to me. And besides, what's the point of refusing me? I regret what I did, whatever it was, and I promise that it will never happen again, no matter what it costs."

"Just give me time to think and do not put me under such pressure, understood?. Just leave it! Maybe next week, but not today, I'm not ready for it yet. And I think that when you get so drunk that you can not remember much afterward, it's your own fault!" Without another word, she turned and walked to the next room. Percy waited a moment to think about her words, and then followed her at a distance to the next class, giving her space.

On the way to the next room, other students looked questionably at them, seeming to realize that a war was raging between Percy and Annabeth. But none of them dared to ask.

Arriving in the room, he and she sat apart, like in the last class.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

It was again, the lunch break begins. Percy had not talked to her the rest of the morning, though there were plenty of options. "Why should I talk to her, she made it clear that she feels pressured by me? If I keep pushing her now she may never tell me what I did. Besides, there's nothing to talk about, what should I tell her when I speak to her," Percy thought every time he wanted to speak to her.

Percy went with the others for lunch. But he did not want to sit down at the table with the others. So he looked for another table where there was still a free space.

After only a few seconds he had found a table. It was the smallest table in the canteen, with only four chairs at the table. Three of them were occupied by a girl and two boys who looked identical. Before he sat down, he politely asked the people sitting at the table, "Is there a free seat here?"

"How did we just deserve to have Mr. Popular sit at our table?" One of the students teased. Percy knew him. He had history with him, he is one of the two class clowns. He just did not know if it was Travis or Connor, they both looked exactly the same, he could never keep them apart, but he usually did not need that either.

"Is there still room left here, is not it?" Percy asked again, this time with a slightly angry undertone in her voice.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"I can try and sit at another table if you'd rather."

"No you do not have to, you can stay here. There is still a chair free." He pointed to a vacant chair at the end of the small table.

Percy sat down on the chair and moved a bit outwards to be isolated from the others.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Percy had not said anything during the lunch break. Connor or Travis (he still did not know which of them it was) had asked him a few things in the beginning, but he quickly realized that Percy would not answer him. So he left it after a few minutes.

Percy got up and left the canteen. In the corridor, he met Jason, who asked him anxiously, "Is everything all right with you, I have not seen you the whole time, where have you been?"

"I'm fine, I just sat at another table. But why are you asking me that, are you my dad or something now?" Percy asked annoyed.

"I was just worried. Isn't that the job of your best friend?" Jason asked angrily.

Percy wanted to apologize, but Jason turned on his heal and went to his next lesson.

"Does everything have to go wrong?" Percy wondered.

Since he had no choice, he also went to his next lesson.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

It was, the last time for today, the class was over. Everyone stampeded out of the building, only Percy was in no hurry, he walked slowly behind the others.

When he arrived at the parking lot, he got into his truck and drove to his apartment, to the apartment where he lived with Annabeth only a week ago.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

Once there, he tossed his backpack in a corner and sat in front of the TV. He grabbed the remote, but before he pressed the start button he remembered Annabeth's words: "First the work and then the pleasure."

He got up again, went into the hallway, picked up his backpack again and went into the study, which used to always be Annabeth's study space. There he started doing his homework and then learning a little bit more.

Only when he was done did he watch TV.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

He looked at the clock and found that it was already 8:30 pm, the perfect time to go to a bar, so he got up, put on his jacket. But just as he pushed down the door handle, he remembered Annabeth's words again: "At some point, the whole drink will bring you to the grave."

So he left that too and took off his jacket again. Then he sat down on the couch again, rummaging his phone out of his pocket and then went to Whatsapp. There he scrolled through his contacts until he arrived at Jason's. He pressed Jason's profile and started writing: Jason I'm sorry, I overreacted a bit today at noon, are we cool?

Only a few seconds later he got an answer: A little? But yeah, no harm was done. We're cool.

Okay, thanks :)

Percy switched off his phone and sat back, watching the rest of the day. Finally, he even fell asleep in front of the TV.

* * *

**I gave the room the number 314 because my classroom has the same number.**

**If Annabeth had seen Percy live the way she had told him, she would be proud of him.**

**René**


	4. A Bad Decision

**Sorry, no chapter came last week, there were some complications, but hopefully that's not so bad. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Annabeth:

1 day later

Annabeth got up late the next morning. She got ready and then went to the kitchen for breakfast. There she met Sally and Nico who were talking. When Nico noticed her, he teased, "Already awake?"

Annabeth just nodded.

"Did you sleep well?" Sally asked kindly.

"It's getting worse, but it's getting better, too," Annabeth replied.

She sat down next to Nico and filled her plate with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. But before she could take her first bite, Sally asked, "Who knows what happened?"

"You, Nico, Piper and me, no one else yet.", She answered slightly tense, she still did not want to talk about the subject.

"You have to tell your family," Sally said.

"Family? What kind of family? My father and stepmother don't care."

"And what about your brother?" Nico asked.

"He is currently in Germany to get his bachelor's degree. He already has enough stress, I don't want him to worry about me."

"But somebody in your family has to," Sally replied.

Since Annabeth knew that she could not win this discussion, she promised that she would call her brother today.

During the rest of their breakfast, not a word fell between them, the mood was slightly tense.

When Annabeth had finished breakfast, she looked at the clock, it was 10:18. She thought for a fraction of a second and came to the conclusion that it was 15:18 in Germany. So her brother would be at home.

She went to her room picking up the phone from the desk, sat down on her bed and then called her brother.

"Hello?"

"Hi Vincent, it's Annabeth."

"What do you need? Are you all right? Something happened?"

"At the moment I am fine."

"What does that mean "at the moment"? Were not you feeling well in the last few days?"

"Calm down, I'm not dying. But my boyfriend ..."

"What about him? Did something happen to him?"

"No, I don't think so, but he raped me and now I hate him or at least try to hate him."

Vincent needed a moment to process that. But then he answered, "He raped you, are you kidding me? Okay, I got the next flight to New York I can get."

"Now calm down."

Vincent took a deep breath before asking, "Then tell me how it happened."

Annabeth told him the whole story, this time Vincent let Annabeth finish and did not interrupt. He was silent and listened well.

After Annabeth finished talking, he snorted once and then said, "I can still get the next plane I can get. I want to make sure that you are fine. And I want to be there in case you need me."

"Ok, you can come. But where on earth do you want to sleep?"

"In your apartment or where ever you are all g me from."

"I'm calling from the apartment of Percy's mother. Percy is in the apartment that belongs to both of us."

"Then I make sure that there is room for us in your apartment."

"You should not come here to beat him up."

"Yes, he will get safely out of the apartment without a hitch."

"Hopefully. And if not then you will not beat him, ok."

"It depends on the situation, but I have to stop now. Promise me you will not go to him without me, you wait until I get there, understood?"

"Okay, I agree."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Both hung up and when Annabeth took the phone from her ear Nico came into the room, as if he had known when Annabeth stopped talking on the phone.

"And what did he say?" He asked.

"He said that he will come as soon as possible and that I should not meet with Percy until then. So he wants to do exactly what I do not want him to do and come here. "

"Actually, it's good that he comes. I mean you need your family, and me and mum are not your family, you need him. He can give you something that we can hardly give you at the moment and that is family love."

"Maybe you're right, maybe I really need him to do it. But nevertheless I do not want his life to get messed up because of me."

"You do not have to worry about that. He certainly feels better when he knows that you are fine. And if you had not told him anything, he would still have someday learned what happened and then there would be a problem between you and him. What I want to tell you is that it is right to tell him what happened and that it is right to let him come here. "

"You're right, it's better if he comes."

Nico sat down on the desk chair and looked into the empty space.

"And what are we going to do now?", With these words she tore him out of his thoughts. His eyes shot up to hers.

"How about a round of poker? As before."

"Good idea."

Nico went to pick up the chips and cards from his room. After that, he distributed the money and the game started.

Nico said they would play one round, but that one round turned into ten rounds.

During her last game, Annabeth's cellphone buzzed, she had received a message. But she said, "I'll check who texted me after the round." She would not have known at this time that this message would have made her check texts immediately.

After the round, she looked at her cell phone, it was two messages. "From Rachel?" She though, "We can't stand each other, why is she texting me?." Nevertheless, she opened the message to find two pictures of Percy. One of him bare chested and the other of... him and Rachel kissing? "What on earth is Percy thinking?" She wondered.

Annabeth jumped up, but before she could leave the room, Nico asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Percy's."

"But Vincent said you should not go to him without him."

"Did you ever listen to your brother?"

Nico was silent.

Annabeth gave him a short nod and then left the room. She quickly put on shoes and a thin vest and then she walked to Percy's.

When she arrived at the building she took a deep breath. But then she entered it and went up the stairs to the 7th floor. There she unlocked the door of her old apartment. As if the door had opened, she saw a totally naked Percy coming out of the living room into the hallway. She went into the apartment and closed the door behind her only, which later proved to be a mistake.

When Percy saw her angry look, he asked, "What did I do wrong this time?"

"Ask Rachel!" She replied.

Percy's eyes became glassy.

"Is she still here?" Annabeth asked. Percy's eyes shot up to meet hers.

"No. But how did you know she was here?"

"She sent me a picture."

"Annabth she seduced me, you have to believe me."

She did not reply and walked past him.

"But why do you care, am I still important to you?"

Annebth turned around and was so angry that she slapped him with the palm of his hand against his cheek, and so firmly that a large red print remained. He then held her tightly by the wrists. She let out a small scream.

Suddenly the door opened and Vincent shot in. He stormed toward Percy.

"He did not do anything to me!" She shouted at Vincent. She did not want Vincent to do something he might later regret.

But it was too late.

* * *

**Vincent is from Germany, because I also come from Germany (I know sounds a bit patriotic).**

** René**


	5. The Choice

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Annabeth:

With a fixed blow to the back of the head, Percy collapsed and fell towards Annabeth. But instead of catching him she sidestepped so he fell with full force on the ground. After his belly and chest are pitched on the floor, his head crashed down and he hit his nose. It made a cracking noise and Annabeth was immediately sure that it was broken. It had already started bleeding and it dripped straight to the ground.

Annabeth raised her eyes from Percy and glared at her brother. "What in the world were you thinking?" She screamed.

Vincent took a few steps to close the door so the noise didn't disturb anyone. Then he turned back and said, "He has hurt you before and you screamed, then I put two and two together and thought that he wants to hurt you again and he that's what he was doing, otherwise you would not scream. "

"I have already said on the phone that you do not come here to beat him, and certainly not so badly that he faints!"

"And I told you that you're not supposed to approach him without me!" He yelled as he bent down to put Percy on the shoulders. When he got up again, he turned to go.

But before he could leave the apartment, she asked, "What are you doing now ?!"

"I put him in front of the door so we have our peace here."

"Are you crazy, it's the beginning of spring!"

"Yes and?"

"In this state and in this attire he will freeze to death!"

"That's not our problem, that's his problem."

"This is very much your problem, you beat him up!"

Without another word, he turned around and walked towards the door.

"Wait a minute." Said Annabeth. She took great strides and she went to her brother. When she was next to him she pulled on his arm

He turned around and said, "Well, what would you do?"

Then he dropped him. As if that was not enough, there was a small table behind them. When Percy hit the table with his chest, it cracked again, but louder this time. Then, he hit the back of his head on the ground, causing a laceration.

Annabeth shouted in shock to her brother, "How are you human?"

She burst into tears, not because she grieved for Percy's condition, but because she was disappointed with her brother. She never thought that he would resort to such measures.

He took a step toward her and then hugged her protectively. Although she was so disappointed with him, this hug felt very good to her.

But after a short time Annabeth broke away and said: "He stays here."

"If you insist."

"And we go to the hospital with him."

"I'm afraid that's not possible, they would ask where the injuries are coming from. And if we answer that I did it to him, that would not be good for me. Unless we blow up the whole story, maybe they'll understand what I did. But then Percy would have problems. So if we do it, either I or Percy will have problems, so I'd leave him here for the time being. "

"That sounds logical. So let's leave him here. "

She knelt and inspected Percy's wounds. The nose was a bit flat and the place he hit the table turned red-blue. "Can you carry him to his bed?" She asked.

"No."

"Why not, you are responsible for all this?"

"It's enough help if I did not put him in front of the house," he said as he walked into the living room.

Since she had no choice, she tried to lift Percy as comfortably as possible. She had thought that it would be difficult to support him, but it was nothing compared to lifting.

At last she managed to pick him up bridal style. "Actually, the man should carry the woman like this, but now the woman is carrying the man like that.", She thought. But such thoughts passed quickly, after a few steps her body began to hurt. "That's what happens when you're working sitting down all day," she thought.

When she finally arrived at the bedroom door, she noticed that the door was locked. She had only one way to open it. She crouched down so Percy's shoulders hit the handle. Then she went forward a bit. With her last strength, she straightened up, which hurt extremely in the thighs, took a few steps forward and then dropped him onto the bed.

She sat down next to him, but after a minute she stood up again to take care of him.

First, she got a towel and put it under his head to prevent more blood from dripping onto the pillow. Then she brought a suitcase full of all the things you need to provide first aid. Of course, her suitcase had been bought for emergencies, and since it was an emergency, she opened it and gave Percy the best she could. She had a rag brought to lay it on his forehead, as it had become hot.

After being taken care of, she went into the living room to her brother and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Why did not you help me with it?" She asked.

"The better question is, why did you defend him and even treat him afterwards?"

"I also do not know why I did that. Actually, I had planned to hate him, but that's just not going on permanently. "  
0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

They spent the next 2.5 hours in silence. Annabeth had had a different vision of seeing her brother than just sitting next to each other, but that's the way it was.

"You look tired." With these words he broke the silence.

She nodded and said, "So am I."

"Then go to bed."

"Where to?"

"To him."

"I know you do not want me to go to him, but still you suggest it, why?"

"It's your life and not mine."

She nodded once more and went to the bedroom. There she put on an old nightgown and put it next to him. She watched his chest rise and fall. That made her fall asleep.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

After she woke up, she stretched and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at the clock, it was already 11:21 clock. She had not slept in that long for years. She put on the same clothes as yesterday and went to the kitchen. There she met her brother who has already made food. She sat down next to him and as she sat she kissed her on the forehead as he used to do. That made her happy. After that she asked while she filled her plate with all sorts of food: "How long have you been awake?"

"About an hour."

She nodded and began to eat.

After she had finished eating, she went back to Percy. She changed the rag on his forehead with a new one. Then she turned on her reading light and read on in a book, having not read in about a week.

0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0 ~ 0

After 1 hour she took a light moan. She put down her book and realized that Percy had awakened.

"Beth?", At those words his face was consumed with pain.

"Wait, I'll give you some water."

She went into the kitchen and filled a glass with warm water.

"Is he awake?" Vincent asked.

"Yes."

"Finally."

She rolled her eyes and moved on toward the bedroom. There she helped Percy sit down so he could drink. He had finished his drink with a single swig.

"How are you?" She asked.

"I've never felt better," he answered ironically.

She rolled her eyes again.

"I have a bad headache and breathing is a bit difficult, but no need to worry. Wait, why are you here and why am I in pain? "

"I came yesterday after Rachel sent me a picture of you and her ..."

"True, but then everything was black," he interrupted.

"Yes, my brother Vincent beat you up. And then he also wanted to put you outside, but I prevented that. So he dropped you and you hit your chest with our chest in the hallway .. I suspect your nose and a few ribs are broken. "

"Why the nose?"

"Well, after you were beaten by Vincent, of course you fell first, and since no one caught you, you hit your nose to the floor after your chest area has come up. There was a crackling sound and your nose is slightly deformed, so I think it's broken. "

He nodded.

"Do you need anything else?" She asked.

"Food would be good."

She got up and got food.

0~0~0~0~0~0

After Percy finished eating. Vincent cape into the room.

"Can you stand and walk?" He asked, though it did not really sound like a question.

"I guess so. Why?"

"Then you don't feel so bad."

"Vincent stop that.", Annabeth said.

"It's not just your home, you've been here all week. We can be here next week. ",

he continued

"The other half of the apartment belongs to Annabeth and not you."

"I will not be here with you at the same time, and I won't let Annie either."

"Then Annabeth decides who stays here."

* * *

**What do you think she will answer, let me know.**

**René**


End file.
